Nathan Bishop
Nathan Bishop (Born 10/30/71) was a man who had little talent that was later to be lost in his life. He played guitar (until he tore his hand muscles in a car accident and couldn't play,) he also played golf (and still does,) and spends alot of his time watching TV he never succeeded in school, nor did he ever go to college or even have an intention of it. Personality Nathan is considered to be cruel and harsh. He has a very short fuse and takes serious offense to minor insults. He does, however, have respect for people are nice to him. He also is racist to an extreme degree, he has 0 respect for African Americans, Asians, and Mexicans (he thinks they should've stayed in their home country) 1979 Surgery In May of 1979, Nathan had a surgery in which his tonsils and adenoids were removed. He suffered a sickness lasting 3 weeks 1988 Car Crash In August of 1988, Nathan snuck out in his father's car to go for a ride (were he was going the world may never know.) He currently thinks he was either heading to Plymouth, NH; but isn't quite sure. On his way home (about 6 miles from the Tilton exit on I-93) he fell asleep, and involuntarily turned the wheel 90 degrees, and crashed straight into a tree at 60-70mph that was only 50 feet off the left side of the roadway. There was a rumble strip, but he went over it at too steep of an angle for it to make any noise. He broke his ankle, arm, jaw, eye sockets, and lost 2 teeth. His left optic nerve was damaged in this, revoking him of any vision in his left eye permanently. He still to this day cannot see out of that eye. 1991 Skiing accident In December of 1991, Nathan was skiing down Loon Mountain in New Hampshire when he lost control of his skis, and broke his left leg. He had to be picked up in a helicopter and airlifted to Dartmouth-Hitchcock in Lebanon, NH. 1993 Wedding On December 08, 1993; Nathan Bishop and Sarah Rudolph-Bishop were married at St Stephen's Episcopal church in Longmont, Colorado. Nathan's Cousin, Jon Bishop was the best man. And instead of tying cans to back of their car, everyone tied giant steel cutouts of guitar picks that they made to the back of his car. 1995 Birth of his first child On May 16, 1995, Alexander Gregory Bishop was born at Dartmouth Hitchcock Hospital in Lebanon, NH. He weighed 8 lbs 19 oz at birth. Only 5 oz more than his father Nathan did at birth. This was his first child. He grew up to look alot like his father Nathan, But many people argue that he looks like his uncle, Ryan Wilson. 1997 Birth of child #2 On September 20, 1997, Nancy Karen Bishop was born at Concord Hospital in Concord, NH (The same hospital her father Nathan was born at.) She weighed 6 lbs 28 oz at birth. Only 12 oz more than her mother Sarah did at birth. She later grew up to look astoundingly like Sarah, but with Nathan's nose and mouth. She still had the same overly set apart eyes as her mother, Sarah. 1998 Mountain bike incident On June 30, 1998, Nathan was biking down Attitash mountain when he tried doing a wheelie off of a stump, and his tire got caught in a branch that was on the ground in front of the stump that he didn't see, and he flipped over forwards, and his left wrist was snapped on a small pointy rock that he hit. This negatively affected his ability to play the guitar. 1999 Car crash In June of 1999, Nathan was involved in a car crash where he totaled his car, but did not suffer any major injuries. 1999 Birth of final child On December 17, 1999; Layla Nicole Bishop was born at Rocky Mountain Hospital For Child in Denver, Colorado. She was born here because Sarah wanted Layla to be born in the same city Sarah was. Nathan's whole family had to stay at a hotel in Denver for 2 weeks while Sarah was waiting for the delivery. Layla weighed 6 lbs 30 oz at birth. She looked remarkably like her mother, Sarah. 2005 Car crash In February of 2005, Nathan was traveling down Interstate 93 when he lost control of his 1997 Toyota Camry and crashed into a concrete barrier. This car had an airbag (unlike the 1984 Honda Accord he crashed 17 years earlier) so he did not break his face. but he did however, sever the muscles in his right hand. The hospital was unable to fully repair these so he never regained full motor control of his fingers. Quotes "Why play sports when you can play the guitar?" (2001) "Bragging about yourself makes not just yourself look bad, but also your parents for raising you to be such a spoiled piece of shit." (1987) "The mascot... Robert McDonald from McDonald's is so stupid!" (1988) Favorite Music Ozzy Osbourne Black Sabbath Dio Rush Triumph Journey AC/DC Led Zeppelin Metallica Lynyrd Skynyrd Ratt Quiet Riot Bad Company Employment History * Shaw's Supermarket (1988): Nathan was fired from Shaw's Supermarket 3 months after working there because he used inappropriate language towards his boss. * Citgo (1988): Nathan was fired 2 weeks after being employed there because he "did not talk to customers." They also fired him because he was buying scratch tickets (he was not 18 years old yet at the time of this) and for some reason unknown to him, instead of just telling him that it was wrong, the other employees called his boss and had her yell at him for buying scratch tickets when he wasn't supposed to. * Guitar Center (1995): Nathan was fired 4 years after being employed at Portsmouth Guitar Center because of "Threatening behavior towards customers." This is also where he met his wife to be, Sarah Rudolph, as she was his boss. * Burger King (1997): Nathan was fired 1 year after being employed at Ashland Burger King because of "refusal to work." * Dollar Tree (2016): Nathan quit his job at Dollar Tree because he wanted a job that payed him more. Residence History (With his Parents) # Gilmanton, New Hampshire (1971-1975) # Laconia, New Hampshire (1975-1976) # Belmont, New Hampshire (1976-1991) (On his own) # Ashland, New Hampshire (1991-1994) # Franconia, New Hampshire (1994-2017) # Bethlehem, New Hampshire (2017-) Friends Myles Miner Francis Potter Ellis Roundy Joshua Scarponi Richard Coleman Joe Crawford Enemies * Tanner Woods (The husband of Sydney Woods, a girl who Nathan wanted to talk to since the 5th Grade but couldn't because Nathan has Social Anxiety Disorder) * Reed Charron (The former boyfriend of Sarah Rudolph, who Nathan repeatedly claimed "looked gay)" * Jacob Dewar (The boyfriend of Shannon Davies, another girl Nathan never talked to except for once, the last day of 10th grade, and when he did all he did was ask her out because he again has social anxiety disorder and cannot talk to people unless either they talk to him first or its last minute) Family http://life-diary.wikia.com/wiki/Sarah_BishopSarah Rudolph (Ex-wife m.1993 div.2013) Kelly Yerby (Live-in girlfriend) Taylor Bishop (Sister) Dana Bishop (Father) Karen Louis (Mother deceas.2007) Alex Bishop (Son) Nancy Bishop (Daughter) Layla Bishop (Daughter) John Bishop (Grandfather deceas.1985) TV Shows Beavis and Butt-head King of the Hill Full House Green Acres Gilligan's Island Family Feud South Park Family Guy The Banana Splitz Scooby Doo Movies Back to the Future Mask Dumb & Dumber Beavis and Butt-head do America The Great Outdoors Maximum Overdrive Caddyshack Happy Gilmore __FORCETOC__ In 1979, he had his tonsils/adenoids removed, resulting in a bad sickness that lasted 1 whole month. Category:1988 Car crash Category:1991 Incident Category:1998 Bicycle Crash Category:2001 Car crash Category:1993 Wedding